Strong Smell of Strawberries
by TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat
Summary: Mark washes his hair with what he thinks is Shampoo, with a strong smell of strawberries


A/N: I wrote this fanfic a few years ago for the anime Fullmetal Alchemist similar to this called Strawberries. I told my friend I would rewrite it into the wrestling fandom so here it is. Its crack and I don't even remember why I wrote it.

It's dedicated to Amber, who probably doesn't even know we've been together 4 months today. This fanfic expresses my love for her… which is creepier than you think.

"Jesus Mark," Glen said looking at his brother's greasy scalp, "When was the last time you took a shower?"

Mark pondered a moment. That was a good question, when was the last time he showered? He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll shower tonight,"

"You better, Bryan is coming over tonight," Glen said and Mark rolled his eyes.

"Bryan's not my boyfriend, he's yours," Mark said to the big red monster before standing up, "I don't need to worry about how I look in front of him,"

"Keep the shower clean, I think Bryan mentioned something about shower sex I can't remember," Glen said watching Mark disappear out the room. Like Undertaker needed to know about Kane and Daniel Bryan's active and a little bit strange active sex life. That was the worst thing about being on the road, He was lucky to having a loving brother who had a loving small boyfriend who had all these ideas about sex. The only reason Mark knew this is because Kane had no sense of shame and would share these things with Mark as if they were everyday things… they were turning into everyday things.

Mark began to make his way through the hotel room and into the bathroom which was small due to it being a hotel room but very clean and very smart looking. Turning the hot water on, He began to strip off and kick his stuff to the corner of the room and step in the shower. It was burning hot but that was how he liked it, He spend most of the time thinking in a shower, like everyone else pretty much did in the shower . The unwanted thought of what Kane said about keeping the shower clean and shower sex crept into his mind .He cringed at it thought. He decided it was time to wash his hair so he grabbed the bottle of shampoo; it was just a red bottle without a label so Mark assumed it was shampoo. He squeezed the bottle so the liquid poured onto his hand. It was stickier than normal shampoo and it smelt strongly of strawberries, He shrugged since it was properly some shampoo that Kane liked. He started to rub it into his hair slowly; it was obviously Kane's idea of being cheap or Undertaker's hair was just so greasy that the shampoo was fighting against it but the shampoo was just not doing well on his hair. He sighed and just washed it out of his hair, hoping it would do something.

"Hey Undietaker," Mark felt himself getting a bear hug from Daniel Bryan in the morning. Obviously happy at the fact he got some last night. Undertaker heard them, in fact Mark waited outside the bathroom for them to be done so he could go to the bathroom.

"Don't call me that," Undertaker mumbled before Bryan began to sniff at the others hair, catching the smell of something good.

"Hmm, smells delicious, like strawberries" Bryan said sniffing at his hair.

"Don't eat my hair, goatface," Undertaker smirked, Kane looked over rather confused.

"The shampoo smells of coconuts, where the hell are you getting strawberries from?" Glen asked.

"There was a red bottle with no label on it," Undertaker said, Daniel and Kane looked at each other with a worried but amused expression on their face. Daniel suddenly stood up and laughed.

"Well I have some work out to do at the moment, I'll leave this before it gets anymore awkward," Daniel Bryan said leaving. Kane sat and started to giggle for a moment. Mark was the only one who didn't see what was so funny.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Mark asked.

"That was not shampoo, that was lube I left for me and Daniel," Glen said before he began to laugh in hysterics. He had never found something as funny in his whole life. Mark was not even smiling. He gave Kane the death stare he uses in the ring.

"Hey at least your hair smells nice," Kane laughed.

Mark had never beat up Kane so hard in his life.


End file.
